This invention relates to a liquid applicator; more particularly to an applicator for delivery of a liquid at a distance from the liquid container. The applicator is especially useful in delivering a liquid to hard to reach areas of the human body.
The prior art teaches a variety of liquid applicators, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,820,234; 2,893,607; 2,919,455; 2,976,560; 3,455,638; 3,637,141; 3,922,099; 3,938,898; and others.